User talk:Jedd the Fighter
Welcome Hi, welcome to OberinWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Woodcrafting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Faerie Storm (Talk) 04:06, November 6, 2009 Food Maybe add all the items that can be eaten to Category:Food Item? Oh, also, try to check if a page has a category before adding it. —Celtic Minstrel (talk| ) 19:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I made a category titled Food as a subcategory of Items. Since that one has many items already, we can move Red Egg to the Food category, and if you want rename Food to Food Items. :Ergh. Sorry, that was research fail on my part. Add all foods to Category:Food, then. It looks like most are there already though, which is good. —Celtic Minstrel (talk| ) 20:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. There are some foods that are under the Item category as well as the Food category. Is that really necessary, since the Food category is part of the Items category? Jedd the Fighter 21:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Jedd the Fighter :No, there is no reason for a page to be in both the Items category and one of its subcategories. Pages in the Items catgegory should be those that don't fit in any of the other categories, in my opinion. —Celtic Minstrel (talk| ) 22:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi :D Thanks. I am kindda new on this :D takes many times to get it right on editing and adding thing.. But I start to get a hang of it. :) Found in your "to do" list Hey, Jedd. :) You say that you need pictures of creatures. Have you tried looking at Sophina's Studies? She got of pretty much everything (except recent stuff like sharks). I'll do my best to start adding as much info on the "lore" as I can, but let me know if I'm overdoing it. :P Actually, I'm really enjoying all the stuff you are adding! I'm very much into Oberin lore, and there's not enough of it on here. Maybe we will need to make a Lore category soon. Also, thanks for the suggestion. I do remember seeing Sophina's website a while ago, but I forgot about it. I hope she doesn't mind my 'borrowing' of her screenshots :) Jedd the Fighter 01:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I think she'll be fine. ;) Also, both of us collected dozens of pictures of Qchars that I can put here. The only problem is that many of them were cropped to fit another site. As for the lore section, it might help organising qchars and events, but I think that keeping a bit of historical info in pages like the ones on towns and such is useful too. C. Ok well I went ahead and added all of the pictures that were missing in the Beast category. And you can go ahead and put the picture on anyways...as long as they're visible! Yeah I've placed some general lore at the bottom of some pages, such as for the Lizard Fort page. But more specific details and information of the events and qchars can go on individual pages, such as the Ssscglaw page. I could probably make individual pages for major events of the Dragon War of Year 433/434, as I compiled all of the events that happened into a large word document. And maybe a general, less specific page on the whole war. Jedd the Fighter 01:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) On your note regarding Valencius, etc: not much is known about either of the three. We can go through the list of Qchars and see who wants to write about what, if you wish, so that we're not both working on the same text. ;) Cassandrawiz (talk) 13:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Unless you've started on any of them, I'd be up for writing about the Artificier, Vanderbilt, Nita and Kolarysan. Maybe Fortinbras. And if Leviathan is the King of the Mhara, a page on him would be pretty easy. I think you'd do a much better job than I would on the last two sections of the page (Mythogical Characters and Important Figures from the Distant Past). I'm also not very qualified to write on Qchars from Years 434 and 435, although with enough research I can handle it. Those are just my preferences. And if there are some Qchars that neither of us want to write about I suppose I could do more research and figure it out :P Oh and I probably won't get started on any of this until the weekend - school started! -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 02:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. :) I think that yes, Leviathan is the King. I found references to him before, not sure where. I'd like us to fill the Andris section too, so that all city Qchars have an entry. I guess I can do Venom Priests as well (and the two last sections, sure). I won't be doing much in the next 15 days, though, since I have a deadline. Actually, if you see me posting like crazy tell me to go and do some "real" work. ;) Cassandrawiz (talk) 09:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Jedd is editing again! :D Cassandrawiz (talk) 17:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) And I owe it all to Ryen embarassing himself whilst trying to explain the fall of Mirith to a returned player! I'm yet again surprised at how addicting this is...I guess the concept of Oberin-crack applies to the wiki as well. :P In all seriousness though, my schedule has just been freed up considerably and the load will continue to lighten as the semester draws to a close. So I should be around here more often. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 02:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, no joke. I haven't been editing at all because otherwise I won't write my dissertation. Somehow, the biographies of Qchars seem much more interesting than university. ;-) Welcome back, anyway! Cassandrawiz (talk) 09:07, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. Thanks for starting the forum on becoming a bureaucrat, and I apologize for the delay in answering your request. I have given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, and thank you for your time! Jedd the Fighter (talk) 03:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC)